User talk:Feargm
The rumors... I've heard a lot about you, are you back? ZellDenver 21:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes... I´m back a long time ago and I´m not doing vandalism anymore... By the way, WHO are you? Feargm 21:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad to meet you, I hear you do epic mods for FEAR. I'm Zell, I've been loitering this Wiki for a whhile now, but I thought I'd say hi. I mostly hang around the ATC related articles, since those corporate settings interest me. ZellDenver 23:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool! By the way, if you have xfire, you should add me and my friends... We play a lot of F.E.A.R. online. Feargm 18:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Totally, I don't play Fear online though, since my firewall has no mercy with PunkBuster (whhich is strange considering I'm retired BF2 vet.) I used to lead a pretty decent modding clan for the Unreal platform, so if you ever need a hand with any mods, give me a shout. My XFire is "OSVigilante" (Zell Denver) ZellDenver 23:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Youtube videos Quite a collection of videos you have on youtube. Im sure that many will supplement the wiki well and Im sure you dont want to have to ask me everytime to upload one of you videos. So i will go over a list of videos that I'll let you upload without problem, and any notes that I have for them. First off, This is not Big McLargeHuge to feargm. This is Ryan to Fabio here. It is not very wise at all to state your age and name online, especially if you are 11 years old. I'm not saying that any danger will come to you, but it is a way to reduce the risks you take when you go online with all those potential creeps. Big McLargeHuge 23:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) 10 F.E.A.R. CD Keys Dude, I think this is illegal... Approved list WIP F.E.A.R. Me beating REV6 Powered Armors F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Weapons:LP4 Lighting Arc I know I said I would do this for you, but I just dont have a time. Just leave a message on my page and I'll give it a thumbs up or down. Big McLargeHuge 06:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The site needs more activity. We need someone to upload and place videos in thier respective articles. It's all up to you, kid. If you can help us out with this, I'll do somthing to help you out, ok? Big McLargeHuge 08:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) John Brayers you forgot the character catigory rookie mistake and thanks for apologizingDerekproxy 03:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) for one you don't need to cuss to get my attention and two sign your name with three or four of these ~ as for Pasquela his status is unknown due to the fact he was never killed off officially.Derekproxy I accedentally blocked you for which I'm sorry we've had a recent influx of vandalisim and the block list had your name on it when it should've been removed but you have no right to call me a racist however I will look the other way about it this time.Derekproxy 20:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) can you get a few shoots of the ATC Riot Security Guards--Bull36 01:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) also get a picture of David Hoyle(if you can) his back can be seen in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate--Bull36 01:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) check out finished the product--Bull36 01:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You can see his back after the credits end.--Bull36 08:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Conrad Krieg Model Are you sure this image is the real deal?--Bull36 08:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Editing tip When editing never use words like I or go into a first person view while writing all articles need to be 3rd party point of view--Bull36 08:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to let the past get in the way, but I will still have my eye on you. Feel free to upload fear videos, and if you want to upload mod videos, please keep them to your userpage only. It seems that you wan't to come back and become a productive member of this site, so I will respect that. Big McLargeHuge 23:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)